marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Henry McCoy (Earth-616)
Strenght level Hey. Just wondering if anyone knows the source info for Beast's strength level at 30 tons or so. This is the first place I've seen it at that level and I'm kind of curious. It's not a disagreement. Just curious. Thanks. Dan * I've consulted Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe (1988) from TSR's Marvel Super Heroes Role-Playing Game. This source specifies Hank McCoy's strenght as Remarkable (30) on the league of Captain America (Steve Rogers), or Nighthawk. The description of the level is Peak human: He is able to lift/press up to roughly 800 lbs (= 320 kg). (The previous level is possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise and the following level is lift up to 20 tons) Maybe my source is obsolete. - Skippy Farlstendoiro 07:39, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :: His feline form does seem stronger than his ape form. --Lollerkeet 09:51, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ----- I recall his 30 ton strength being confirmed in the letter page (doubt that's official) for the second Arthur Adams drawn issues of X-Factor where Alchemy (http://marvel.wikia.com/Thomas_Jones_(Earth-616) was introduced. Soon after his strength was displayed surprising two strongmen (Grey Hulk and Namor?) during the subsequent "Evolutionary War" Marvel story line. A random recollection after all of these years. The Beast is more about his smarts and agility, but I have always thought Beast's strength was under emphasized. P.S. First post, so have no idea if I am contributing in a helpful manner. --LeoJHunt He's a freak? I don't know about you but, I would think looking like an ape or a cat might kinda look cool. Also I say if Nova is correct and he is devolving, he's putting cat's and apes to a whole new level in smarts! And please if these are just kid thoughts somebody tell me. MutantKingMagneto Golden Armed Boy Where does this nickname come from? Can anyone cite an issue? Is it from his football days?MaGnUs Beast's looks Ok, so I get questions about once every six months about Beast's transformation, and I always reference this page. I'd rather reference here referencing there, so I'm sticking a quote from that page here for reference. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) When did the Beast turn blue and furry? Wasn't he unfurry again for a while? When did he become a lion? The Beast's normal form isn't fuzzy. Up until the cancellation of the original X-Men series, he looked like a human with an ape-like body: no fur, but big, elongated arms, hands, and feet. He had the same powers as he does now: strength and agility. Then, in (1972), the Beast got a job at the Brand Corporation, a subsidiary of Marvel's evil megacorporation, Roxxon. He was researching the "genetic source" of mutations (the X-factor), and isolated a hormone that would activate the X-factor. In typical comic book timing, as soon as the Beast discovered this wonderful hormone, the sinister Secret Empire tried to steal it from him. So Hank McCoy did what any award-winning researcher would do with his potentially Nobel-prize-winning experiment: he drank it. The resultant enhancement of his mutant nature turned him into his now famous fuzzy form, but with grey fur, and with a healing factor that would shame Wolverine--bullet holes healed as fast as they were made. Various misadventures ensued, until the computer Quasimodo drained the Beast's excess life energy in , which left him not only without his nifty healing factor, but also turned his fur blue. He stayed that way all the way through his service in the Avengers and Defenders until X-Factor was inaugurated. In their second issue, a story was started which brought the Beast back to Brand, where much the same sort of process left him back the way he was in the first X-Men series. During the Fall of the Mutants he was infected by Pestilence ( ), resulting in a biochemical imbalance that increased his strength each time he used it with a corresponding decrease in his intelligence. A kiss from Infectia ( ) turned him back blue and fuzzy again, this time with near-Hulk level strength ( ). Beast eventually lost most of that superstrength, and was back in his "normal," highly agile, slightly-superstrong blue fuzzball form until his lion-like form debuted in . This was confusing, since he was appearing in his normal form in the first issues of X-Treme X-Men at the same time. However, in , Sage first saw Beast's potential mutated form. Just pretend that the events of New X-Men occur after all of Beast's growing pains. Secret Avengers picture While that picture is great in terms of depicting Beast in his most current (or upcoming) costume and looks, I believe that having the whole quote and Secret Avengers logo around it is not good for a main profile picture. Anyone mind if I edit it? MaGnUs 21:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :If you wish.--Max 21:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I was actually thinking the same thing.. --Johnnybravo44 21:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, couldn't wait. Feel free to edit it further... :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool guys, thanks for being impatient. MaGnUs 16:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) One of the More Tragic X-Men? i had been out of reading comics for a LONG time and decided to check in on my old "pals"... needless to say, i was a little surprised to find a feline Beast. now, is it just me, or does it seem like the writers just can't think of anything nice to do to poor ol' Hank? *"hey! let's make him grow fur. that way he won't have such a subtle abnormality." *"hey! let's take the fur back, but only for a bit to build his hope up." *"hey! let's dumb him down; a bit we could even give'im a love interest that is endeared by "slow Hank"." *"hey! let's bring the fur and intelligence, but make the "new" Hank less attractive to his love interest." *"hey! let's have him meet his evil twin (and be tortured by said twin), so that he could see what sort of twisted creep he could have become if things were just a little different." *"hey! he's probably come to terms with his current freak status, let's bump it up a notch so that the previous love interest will leave (again) because she can't handle the difference (again). now, i'm not completely caught up, so did i miss anything? as an aside: i don't care much for Cat-Beast. anyone else? p.s.- please let me know if this should have been placed somewhere else. Steranko 11:19, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :This is the perfect place for it! :I came into liking Beast pretty late, he was already blue and furry when I got to know him, and when he made the lion transition, I was too excited about the prospect of secondary mutations to really care what it did to the characters. As it stands, I don't have a preference one way or the other anymore. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Pupils Beast no longer has vertical pupils as of recent when Bendis mutated him back to being an ape. Height His new form is much taller, Probably about 7 feet now (this unsigned comment was added by Zurgunus on 10:44, June 6, 2015) : Do you have a reference for this? (and btw, please sign your comments. It's the button on the top row in the middle above the edit window)--edkaufman (talk) 09:36, June 6, 2015 (UTC) They Wouldn't Technically be Homo Superiors In all honesty, both Beast and Nightcrawler wouldn't be Metahumans/Homo Superiors/Superhumans/Superpowered Humans per se, since both of their physiologies had been altered ever since they have been mutated and lost their humanity as a result. Mutants and Homo Superiors are completely different from each other. In physiological terms, Mutants are a type of science-fiction monster that was created when a Human is injected with a virus or through other means such as exposed to radiation, etc, while Homo Superiors are just Humans with superpowers. Sure, I've seen some Homo Superiors that have underwent minor mutations before such as Spider-Man 2099 having retractable talons and fangs, but they still appear Human. --ChocolateElemental (talk) 15:15, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :Your reasoning doesn't stand because your definitions of mutants and Homo superior don't follow what's known in Marvel. Mutants aren't defined by their appearances but their genetics: :* Homo superior are humans with the X-Gene (and sometimes other mutant genes), and are the main human mutant strain, and both terms are pretty much synonymous in general acceptation. :* Mutants are various types of individuals or groups, the most known being the human mutants Homo (sapiens) superior. :Also Spider-Man 2099 is a mutate. I think you're confusing mutants and mutates, given your definition of mutants.Undoniel (talk) 15:54, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Do he got Magic, or Nah? Hey guys, I was just wondering, since the X-men Blue version of Beast is the true earth 616 (albeit from the past) and sent his memories to his future-self, shouldn't he still retain his magic powers? Not mention it as formally having them, but presently, as such he studied magic, and if it's something such as remembering spells, incantations, rituals, etc, he should still be able to use it? Invincibleprime (talk) 01:09, October 22, 2019 (UTC)InvincibleprimeInvincibleprime (talk) 01:09, October 22, 2019 (UTC)